deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soda Popinski
Soda Popinski, originally known as Vodka Drunkenski, is a professional boxer in the video game series, Punch-Out!! He's a boxer hailing from Russia and has a love for soda, and even drinks a few bottles during a boxing match. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Ivan Drago vs. Soda Popinski' Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Death Battle Info * Name: Soda Popinski. ** Formerly known as Vodka Drunkenski. * Nationality: Soviet Russia ** From: Moscow, U.S.S.R./Russia * Age: 35 * Height: 6'6" * Weight: 237lbs * Ranked: #3 World Circuit of the WVBA. * Champion of U.S.S.R. * Total Fights: 35 * Won: 33 * Won by KOs: 24 * Lost: 2 * Former an alcoholic. Now drinks soda. Boxing Skills * Stance: Varies. ** Includes Southpaw fighting stances. * Heavily relies on a mixture of Speed and Strength. * Quick Side Jabs. ** Commonly attacks from the right side. * Quick Uppercuts. * Signature Move: Soda Fury. ** Unleashes 3-6 fast moving uppercuts. *** Commonly uses this technique whenever someone punches his soda off his hand. *** Or gets back up after taking a sip of soda. Soda * Brings a few bottles in a Boxing Match. * One drop restores his stamina and makes him faster. * Drinking them during an intermission, and to get back up. * Has a limited amount of soda. Elixir * Replaces his soda them with a drink-like elixir. * Given to him by Soviet Scientists. * Greatly increases his strength and speed. * Restores stamina if drank. * Makes his skin more and more red, the more in use. * Has a limited amount. Feats * Participated in 35 Boxing matches. ** Won 33 of said Boxing Matches. ** Twenty-Four of them were won by KOs. * Capable of pulling a bottle of soda... somewhere on his person. ** Seriously, where did he pull that bottle out of? His speedo? * Tough enough to train in the harsh snowy weathers, wearing nothing by a speedo. * Strong enough to pull an armored truck via a chain, using only his teeth. * Managed to outmatch a boxer who's faster than a bullet train, and a boxer with mystical genie powers. * Survived the punches from Mr. Sandman. ** A man who's capable of destroying a brick building with a few punches, and deliver punches faster than the eye can see. Flaws * Has two losses under his belt. ** Lost to Mr. Sandman (and either Bald Bull or Super Macho Man). * Later suffered a third and fourth lost by the hands of Little Mac. * Short temper, especially if someone punches his soda out of his hands. * Has a limited amount of Sodas at his disposal. * Elixirs makes Popinski more vulnerable, and more susceptible to getting punched with every consecutive miss. * Has a bit of a drinking problem. ** Formerly with alcohol, but now with soda. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Boxers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Human Category:European Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Punch-Out! Characters Category:Russian Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants